A Herald in the Karsite Court
by Shaelesand
Summary: Herald Fyn, is on a critical mission into Karse. Things have been mostly uninventful since the end of the War with Ancar but that does not mean it is smooth sailing for Heralds who enter Karse for any reason and Fyn's reason is a bigger problem than most. An unpartnered Companion insists his Chosen is not only in Karse, not only in Sunhame, but on the temple grounds themselves!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fyn opened one eye to see how close they were to the city. They were still half a candle mark out so she closed her eyes to doze again. One advantage to spending so much time as a messenger was that she had learned to sleep anywhere. It meant she could keep the night watch, allowing Tyree to sleep.

_:Roarke is excited, we must be close.:_ Tyree commented with a sigh. She was as tired as Fyn.

_:At least he had the sense to ask for an escort.:_ Fyn said. _:Kidnapping a Karsite citizen would cause one hell of a disaster.:_

_:It may still be a disaster. He says he needs to go to the Temple.:_

Fyn gave up her attempt to nap to observe the Companion that pranced next to them. His belled hackamore chimed with every step reminding Fyn why she had stripped those bells off Tyree's tack. "I insist on talking to the highest ranking priest first. If you 'Choose and run' there will be problems. Maybe bad enough we would be forced to sever the bond. Do you understand?"

The Companion looked obstinate for a few seconds before nodding his agreement.

"I will do everything possible to smooth the way for your Chosen, but you must be patient."

He nodded.

Fyn noticed the farmer on his wagon staring at her. She was probably the first Herald he had seen. "Fair travels?" She asked in Karsite.

"Are you a Herald?" He asked rudely.

"Yes sir." Fyn answered with a smile. "This is Tyree and the impatient fellow is Roarke. He's young and easily excitable still."

"They don't look like demons." The farmer conceded but he was still suspicious.

Fyn patted Tyree's neck. This was going to be another of the Companions-are-nice conversations.

Tyree went through her entire repertoire of tricks before the farmer's suspicions eased. In the end it was jumping in place while kicking out her back legs so she looked like she was flying that impressed him the most. He asked her to do it again and again until her back and legs were sore. Tyree was heartily glad when he turned off to head to a market.

"I hope you realize that you and your Chosen are not going to have an easy time of it. Not that I am trying to dissuade you. But, be prepared for many reactions like that. Tyree and I deal with every time we come to Karse." Fyn warned.

Roarke nodded.

_:So, who are we going to ask for?:_ Tyree asked.

_:First, I am going to groom the pair of you so you gleam and wash up. We need to make a positive impression. Then I will ask to speak to the highest ranking priest on an urgent matter. I just hope Her Holiness is here. I suspect it will take her word to smooth feathers.:_ Fyn tried to brush dust off her uniform and failed.

_:That would smooth the way considerably. Just consider that twenty years ago you would have been burned alive long before you reached Sunhame and here you are riding without escort.:_

_:Only because I didn't do the sensible thing and ask for a fellow Herald to accompany me.:_ Fyn pointed out. Normally Heralds only entered Karse in teams of three or four because the general populace had a hard time adjusting to Heralds not being Demon Riders.

_:But you feel comfortable enough to doze, so it can't be all bad.:_ Tyree argued.

"I kept watch all night while you two slept." Fyn pointed out as she fought off a yawn. "I need a nap and you two can keep watch for a while."

Tyree huffed and didn't continue arguing. Tyree was far more optimistic about this trip than she normally was. Normally she was far more wary, almost pessimistic, about the acceptance of Heralds among the Karsites. However, she also thought there was something more than just the normal Choosing occurring and that Someone would step in to see they are not disturbed.

Fyn preferred not to rely on the interventions of Gods. Even if Vkandis was notorious for intervening in Karse, it took hundreds of years before he stepped in to stop the war between Valdemar and Karse. Millions of lives were lost in the meantime, so the death of a single Herald and a pair of Companions would not get much a rise out of him.

Fyn had carried messages to Solaris on two prior occasions so she knew Sunhame but Roarke didn't need any guidance to reach the gate closest to the Temple. The Sunguard at the Temple Gates greeted her cordially but carefully questioned her.

"Who is your message for?" He finally asked her.

"For the highest ranking priest here. However, we need to clean up first. And all three of us need to speak with them."

"Her Holiness?" The Sunguard asked dubiously.

"That would be best, thank you." Fyn took a hold of Roarke's reins, he was vibrating with excitement. The last thing she needed was for him to run off.

"May I ask why the other Herald is not here?" The Sunguard asked.

"There is no other Herald. He has yet to Choose. That is why I had to join him." Fyn explained.

He nodded but didn't seem to understand, turned to a younger guard and sent him to get approval.

He turned back to Fyn. "How was the road, Herald?"

"Just the usual. There seems to be less hostility." Fyn said with a tired smile. "Have you traveled to Valdemar yet?"

"Not yet."

"If you do, ask for Herald Fyn at the Palace Gates." Fyn invited.

The Sunguard's eyebrows rose at her invitation. "Thank you, Herald."

The young Sunguard hurried to bring her approval. "Ma'am, we have a room in the stable you can use or one in the barracks."

"The stables will be fine, I know you have a male only rule for the barracks." Fyn led the Companions towards the stables. Roarke reluctantly followed her. She was glad he wasn't speaking to her or he would be begging for her just take him to his Chosen.

She dealt with the Companions first; removing their tack, grooming them, then re-tacking them so they looked perfect. "Get some rest, Tyree, I'll wake you when we're ready. It may take a few candle marks after all."

_:Thank you, Chosen.:_ Tyree turned her attention to the food that had been prepared for her. Roarke shifted restlessly, ignoring the food.

"Don't work up a sweat or you won't make a good impression." Fyn scolded as she headed to the room next to the stalls. There were six stalls for Companions and three such rooms for messengers. One of the other stalls was occupied but his Chosen was Envoy so he resided in Her Holiness's palace.

She was barely decent when a knock on her door made her jump. Opening it she found an older Herald waiting for her.

"Apparently her Holiness has been expecting you." He explained sheepishly as she pulled on her tunic. "Any idea why? You don't have to tell me, of course, I'm just curious."

"Come in." Fyn suggested. "Roarke is here to Choose someone on these grounds and I don't think it will be the gardener."

"Huh. Well, that will be interesting." The older Herald muttered. "Do you want me to deal with it?"

"No." Fyn started brushing out her hair. The flame red hair reached past her waist. It was a hassle to deal with on the road but she considered it one of her finer features. Braiding the hair she surveyed herself. "Presentable?"

"Not precisely, but we don't want to keep her Holiness waiting. She's a busy woman." The Herald gestured for her to follow him. Tyree and Roarke quickly fell in behind them.

Solaris, Son of the Sun, was waiting for her in a garden rather than in one of her receiving rooms. She sat on a padded bench with another arranged for Fyn and space for the Companions. A Firecat was settled on the ground at Solaris's feet.

Solaris stood as Fyn approached.

"Your Holiness. Hansa." Fyn bowed. "I am Herald Fyn, this is my Companion, Tyree, and Companion Roarke, he is unpartnered."

"I am pleased to meet you." Solaris greeted her. "We were expecting you."

Fyn's gaze flashed to the Firecat. She didn't know if Solaris meant the we as in her and Vkandis or her and the Firecat, she really hated it when rulers used the Royal We. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything."

"Nothing that is more important than this." Solaris sat and gestured for Fyn to have a seat. "I knew you were coming, but not why. I am curious why the closest confidant of the Prince and Princess has ridden from Haven to Sunhame at such a pace her Companion is exhausted."

"I am not here as friend of Herald Lyra or Herald Kris. I am here as someone who can speak for Companion Roarke." Fyn gestured to the Companion. "Unpartnered Companions rarely leave Haven, except to Choose. In this case, his Call was taking him to Karse and, apparently, to your temple."

Solaris obviously didn't expect her explanation. She stared at Fyn like she had grown a second head.

"We are hoping to prevent any diplomatic squabbles by requesting access to your grounds for the purpose of Roarke's Choosing."

"What of their vocations?"

"That will be something that the Circle would have the final word on, but we would do everything in their power to accommodate. The Companions never Choose wrong."

"I read about one Chosen, Tylendel. He seems to have been a poor Choice." Solaris challenged.

"That was a failure of the Heralds and the Circle; we should have been more alert to the emotional consequences of his twin being assassinated."

"His twin?"

"His family was embroiled in a terrible feud that had become bloody. The Crown should have stepped in. The Heralds should have forced him to talk. It was the culmination of many mistakes, but when he was Chosen, none of those factors were in play." Fyn pointed out. She had to fight not to smile, this conversation was paralleling one she had with Tyree about four years earlier.

Solaris regarded her thoughtfully.

"About the current situation." Fyn prodded. "Since we have yet to determine if the Chosen in question has a twin or if there are any feuds other than the one that you ended between Valdemar and Karse, can Roarke have access to the grounds?"

"I will consider it." Solaris stood.

Fyn looked to Roarke. She knew Companions well enough to know he was ready to panic. "Tyree, can you take Roarke for a walk?"

Tyree hesitated then forcefully herded Roarke further into the garden.

Fyn turned to Hansa. "Perhaps you would like to talk to him?"

The Firecat glared at her.

Fyn didn't look away. "I have a young Companion about to panic because he has a geas driving him mad, I have had to deal with a dozen variations of 'Are you a demon rider?' for the last fortnight, and I have yet to have a proper sleep. Take a cat nap before I sing a lullaby and make you sleep for a week."

_:My, you are testy.:_ A male voice scolded but he did not make a move to leave them.

Fyn knew Tyree would give her hell later but hummed and put a healthy shove of her Bardic Gift behind it. The Firecat, Solaris, and the four guards slumped in sleep.

Fyn reached over to shake Solaris's shoulder. She blinked and then looked around in alarm at everyone asleep.

Finally she turned her attention back to Fyn. "How did you do that?"

"Bardic Gift. Normally I avoid using it but I prefer no one else hears what I tell you. I am not even supposed to know."

Solaris adjusted her fine robes as she thought.

"Most Chosen are spotted by one of three special Companions at least a year before they are Chosen. Tyree is one of those three. None of them know who Roarke is Choosing, which means there is Someone else who is directing them. There is only one in twenty that are not spotted by Tyree and her fellows."

"How do you know this?"

"I saw Tyree doing it. After a squabble she finally conceded to stop making me forget in exchange for never telling another Herald what I know."

"So you think Roarke is being driven by a higher power than usual."

"Yes. Even Tyree thinks so since she assures me that we have nothing to be concerned about for this trip. Quite frankly, normally I would not set foot in Karse without at least two Heralds by my side."

"You don't think it is safe for Heralds?"

"Sometimes being called a Demon Rider is the highlight of the ride." Fyn admitted. "It will take at least a generation before even half your people don't look at us and think of all the people who died in the stupid wars. We have the same problem in Valdemar with the veterans who remember the Tedrel Wars and the border families who lost their children to raiders. There is a lot of blood to forget, Your Holiness."

Solaris nodded thoughtfully. She never looked away from Fyn. "You are a rather disturbing Herald."

"I get that a lot, Your Holiness." Fyn shrugged.

Solaris stood. "Very well, I will grant your request. However, I would appreciate it if you and your Companion remain with the new Chosen while we decide how to proceed."

Fyn thought longing of Haven. "Very well."

"And I would appreciate it if you would refrain from making anyone collapse, unless it is a necessity and I would prefer to define necessity."

"I will use my judgment." Fyn said stubbornly.

Solaris fixed her with a lofty glare.

"I am not going to lie and say I won't ignore your wishes if I feel it is necessary." Fyn warned.

Solaris reached down and stroked the Firecat, he awoke with a start and looked around, then glared at Fyn.

"I will keep your secret." Solaris said as she stood. "Even from Hansa."

The Cat looked alarmed to hear that bit of news. Fyn suspected he was asking what the secret was. Fyn decided she liked Solaris, even if she used the 'We'.

Fyn rose and bowed to her Holiness. "Thank you."

"This ought to be interesting." Solaris smiled slightly. "Will I see you at services?"

"I will be there, with Roarke and Tyree in tow. Perhaps it will ease a few of the suspicions."

Fyn waited until Solaris left, waking the guards as she passed, before turning to the Companions. They were out of earshot. Tyree looked like she was trying to keep Roarke calm.

"She's agreed to allow us access to the grounds." Fyn rested her hand on his shoulder. "However, we will have to remain here while Her Holiness and the Circle figure everything out."

Roarke sagged with relief.

"You lead the way, but no running."

Roarke looked around then headed towards the gate. Fyn mounted and followed him closely.

Roarke paused and changed direction several times. Priests stared at the trio with varying degrees of confusion. Finally he stopped outside a private garden that was barred with a gate. He turned to Fyn and gave her a pathetic look.

"I know, hands are useful." Fyn dismounted.

She approached the gate and looked around for someone to ask if they could enter. A green robed woman approached them.

"Can I help you Herald?" She asked.

"Is it possible to enter this garden?" Fyn asked.

"It is a private mortuary garden for the royal family." The priestess explained but opened the gate for them.

Roarke hurried forward. The priestess watched in confusion.

"Thank you." Fyn smiled as she hurried after him.

Roarke stopped in the middle of the garden and stared at a lone figure at the far end with her back to them. He looked back to Tyree and Fyn with an expression of pure joy.

_:He's waiting for her to finish praying.:_ Tyree explained.

"Ah."

"What's going on?" The green robed priestess asked as she drew along side.

"We must wait and see."

The slender figure rose from the ground and straightened her skirts. She was wearing a lavish dress of crimson shot with gold. Her dark brown hair was caught in a gold net.

Roarke stepped forward and the figure froze. They remained in a perfect tableau for several seconds.

"What's happening?" The priestess whispered.

"He just Chose her."

"Chose? That was…" The priestess covered her mouth with both hands. "There are no words."

"Empath?" Fyn asked.

The priestess nodded.

The woman in the red dress buried her face in Roarke's neck.

The priestess wiped a tear away.

"Who is that?" Fyn asked.

"Princess Natira."

"Oh. Do you mind telling Her Holiness, Solaris, that Princess Natira has been Chosen? She is expecting news like this."

"What? Oh, of course." The priestess stepped back. "I think I understand why you Heralds are so devoted to your calling."

"Thank you." Fyn leaned against Tyree and waited. These first few candle marks were critical for the formation of the bond.

It wasn't long before Solaris joined her.

"Did you have any idea who it was?" Solaris asked in a whisper.

"None. I thought it would be an acolyte. I was told his Chosen was in the Temple."

"Princess Natira visits her younger brother once a week. She then stops to visit her mother's tomb."

"May I speak bluntly?" Fyn asked.

"Have you done anything but?"

"How big of a disaster is this?"

"Big enough." Solaris admitted. "Queen Selenay says to tell you Keli has yet to deliver. I assume this is important?"

"Herald Kelisiaori is my sister. She is expected to deliver in the next week." Fyn explained. "I had been hoping to be there."

"Princess Natira is the daughter of the king's younger brother. She was seduced when she was sixteen and had a child. She refused to wed to cover it up so she has been the family black sheep for the last six or seven years."

Fyn smiled slightly. "I see no issue."

Solaris studied her. "You don't?"

"We're Heralds. A child out of wedlock is not much of an issue for us. We've even had people on the throne whose parents were unwed. I assume the child is alive."

"Yes. She refused to place her child with a family so the child is at the palace." Solaris sat on a bench near the gate. "What now?"

"Now, we let them bond while we deal with all the chaos this creates." Fyn said with a grin. "You know, I think this will be a great boost for the relations between Valdemar and Karse."

"I think so too." Solaris confessed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_ "I hope Fyn hasn't made any problems for you." _The illusion of Prince Kris said soberly but a smile twitched at his lips.

"She has been helpful." Solaris said with a suppressed smile of her own. "She forgets the proper address of most people."

_"She must be exhausted. She only forgets etiquette when she is dead on her feet."_

"Then I will have to deal with it. I need her awake. She has taken charge of Princess Natira and is bullying the royal family into allowing her to remain with the Companion, Roarke."

_"That sounds like Fyn. She's our common sense sometimes."_ Kris admitted. _"The Circle has opted to assign Fyn as their spokesperson to resolve this issue. She now speaks for us. I admit that it is partly because of her Bardic Gift, she can convince people she is telling the truth. If it eases your mind, Princess Natira is not the first foreign noble Chosen in living memory. My father was Chosen, as were a couple of the Hardorn nobles. We will find a way to make it work."_

"Thank you. And give my regards to your mother."

Kris looked to someone she couldn't see. _"Mother says to thank you for the lovely goblet set you sent for the anniversary of her and father's wedding. She also says to invite you to join us for the harvest festival after the Gates open if you can get away. The Lord of the Sun Temples here are hosting a grand celebration in honour of your twenty years in power in conjunction with the annual thanks for the harvest."_

"We will see what the future holds."Solaris said knowing it was unlikely she would go. She genuinely liked Queen Selenay and her family. Princess Kris and Princess Lyra each wrote her regularly and made a point of never discussing politics in personal letters. Not even her own family offered her just friendship. As Selenay once said, until they donned their crowns they were simply Solaris and Selenay. "Please pass along my congratulations to Herald Kelisiaori."

Kris looked off to the side again. _"Just a moment."_

The image wavered and reformed to show a young woman dressed completely in white with ice white hair and pale skin. _"Thank you, your Holiness. Hopefully I don't pop too soon. We are still arguing over names."_

Solaris had yet to meet Kelisiaori in person but they had corresponded several times. Kelisiaori wanted her to start a non-religious university of all things. "I will include you in my prayers."

_"I would be grateful if you did, my dearest hope is they are healthy."_ Kelisiaori wrapped her arms around her belly protectively. _"I won't pester you about the university today. However, if you have any questions just let me know. They aren't letting me do much useful right now so I have time on my hands." _

Solaris smiled. She could only imagine how any Herald would react to enforced idleness. "I don't think we are suited to a university."

_"Pah! You cannot use engineers or knife trained healers? What about—"_ Keli stopped and looked to someone else. _"Right, not my call. I will let you go. Thank you for your well wishes."_

After a quick farewell the spell ended with a flare of light.

Solaris stood, straightened her robes, and headed to the large, stained glass window that overlooked the eastern garden. The center of the garden was a red granite fountain surrounded with flowers to form a sun in glory. Next to it, Princess Natira was leaning against her Companion, ignoring the damage to her fine gown. She still looked stunned but she seemed to be comfortably chatting with Roarke. Fyn and Tyree were also in the garden but they both seemed to be dozing.

Hansa leaped onto the window sill. _:Word is getting out. The King wishes to speak with you about it.:_

"Has he sent word?"

_:It's not here yet. You have less than a mark.:_ Hansa curled his tail around his paws. _:I know you are curious, but He has said nothing to me about this. I can only assume it is because Companions don't serve just Him.:_

"What is your opinion of this?"

_:I'm not sure.:_ Hansa admitted. _:On one hand, it will strengthen relations with Valdemar. On the other hand there are only four people between her and the throne. I don't like the idea of a potential ruler being bound to Valdemar like this.:_

"That is my concern too." Solaris admitted. "Chosen are normally asked to surrender all claims to titles. It would remove her from the line of succession, but the fact that she is the type who can be Chosen shows she would likely make a good monarch."

Fyn woke when she felt eyes on her. Solaris was seated on a bench to her left, watching her.

Fyn opted not to shift from her comfortable position next to Tyree. "Your Holiness."

"Herald. Your Circle has opted to make you their spokesperson."

Fyn covered a yawn. "I know."

"The messenger from the King will be here in less than a mark to demand why his niece was Chosen, you may want to prepare yourself."

Fyn nodded. She let herself study the woman for a moment. She was in her fifties and her face was lined with both laugh lines and lines of stress. She wore robes made of fine fabric but no ornamentation. Fyn felt grungy next to her, but these were her cleanest Whites. "I wish I had known I would have to appear at court when I started out. I only have a couple Whites shoved in a saddlebag."

"How is the Princess adjusting?"

"Too early to tell. Sometimes it takes a few days to realize there really is a horse talking in your head. Many Chosen seem to have a disconnected sense of reality for up to a week. I think it's because the Companions buffering them so they won't be traumatized by being whisked away from home. I was lucky, I didn't need to leave home to be Chosen. I was trying to think how to tell my sister that the day before I was supposed to be declared a Journeyman Bard they told me I was not good enough with my stringed instruments to make it to Master."

"Oh? Why did they wait so long?"

"I think it just crept up on them. Normally we are sixteen when we are made Journeyman but I started my schooling when I was eight, two years earlier than most Bardic students so I was fourteen when I was supposed to be made a Journeyman. I was in the Field and Tyree sauntered over and Chose me. I was so thrilled I spent the night in the Stable with her and didn't tell Keli. She had been told about the problem with Bardic so she thought I had run away." Fyn grinned at the memory. It used to be Keli knew where Fyn was at all times, but when Fyn learned to shield properly she blocked Keli so she could have some privacy.

_:I should have told Rolan and Kenyon I was Choosing you.:_ Tyree chortled._ :But I wanted to catch you before Bardic changed their mind. There is absolutely nothing wrong with your playing. They probably just saw me hovering near you. I was going to wait until you had done a year of Journeyman traveling before Choosing you since you worked so hard for it.:_

"They were right, I was not as good as I should have been." Fyn admitted. "After Sola died saving me I just found no joy in playing my harp. She loved to listen to me practice my harp so practicing sort of fell off."

"Who was Sola?"

"A very dear friend of mine when I was a child. She died saving me when I was kidnapped by the Blood Mage Hegrith. Keli and Tristen nearly died, too." Fyn glanced at Hansa, the Firecat was staring at the Princess. He looked a lot like Sola, except she had been more refined and sleek than he was. "Since my arm had a very bad break it was a convenient excuse for why I couldn't play as well as before. I can still sing very well but there is not much call for a singer who does not accompany herself."

"Do you still grieve for Sola?"

"Yes." Fyn admitted. "A sacrifice like that is hard to get over. Knowing you should be dead but that you are not because someone else gave themselves can disturb your soul."

"Isn't that what Heralds are expected to do?"

"She wasn't a Herald." Fyn rose. She didn't want to discuss Sola anymore. "I should get ready for meeting Princess Natira's family."

Hearing her, Natira turned to them. "I will deal with my family. I have a rather great deal of experience defying them. I will not leave Roarke. He assures me my son will be welcome in Haven and that is my greatest concern." She stood and brushed the grass blades off her dress.

"Of course he will be welcome. When he is old enough he can attend classes with the Blues." Fyn assured her. "He will be taught by some of the best teachers in Valdemar. As an adult, you will be given rooms with the Heralds so he will have his own room with you."

The Princess regarded her thoughtfully. "But no nanny?"

"Heralds have shared servants, but we are rather big on being self reliant." Fyn admitted. "Will it be a problem?"

Natira's expression made it clear she was daunted by the prospect but she shook her head.

"Wonderful." Fyn grinned.

Natira glanced at Solaris, who was still sitting on the bench. "Your Holiness, do you support this?"

"Yes." Solaris said after a moment's hesitation. "However, there are some obstacles."

"There always are." Fyn shrugged.

Fyn managed to smile as she left the grand receiving room where the King had informed her that he was not going to permit his niece to be Chosen and demanded she fix it. Fyn had lied and said it was impossible. Technically the bond could be severed but it resulted in the death of the Companion and the Chosen ending up very mentally and emotionally damaged. The king had then declared Natira was staying in Karse, and Fyn and the Companions could either stay with her or take themselves off. But Roarke was not to stay alone.

"So?" Natira asked as Fyn neared her.

Fyn opted not to use her title. "We should go to the stables and see to the lovelies, Natira."

Natira's eyebrow quirked slightly.

"Trainees renounce all titles." Fyn pointed out.

Natira smiled then. "Then you may call me Nate. My brothers do, I prefer it to Princess anyways. I take it my uncle was stubborn."

"Very." Fyn led the way through the populated halls to a side entrance that was closest to the stable. "What are your wishes?"

Nate was surprised at her question. "You know, I have never had a choice before."

"Nonsense. You chose to sleep with a man, to bear the child and keep the child. Just because choices are not offered to you on a silver platter does not mean you have no choices."

"Well, sleeping with a man was a mistake, but he was a good friend and I knew he was going to die. I never thought I would get pregnant. As for my son, what other choice did I have? I am the black sheep of the family because I didn't take the proper way." Nate explained. "My mother used to say that unless I wanted to be a pawn to everyone I had to develop a backbone."

Fyn waited.

"I want to go to Valdemar." Nate said finally. "I want to give up my place here and do something useful. I am tired of being an ornament at court and a pawn in petty games. I spoke to the Heralds sent here and I find them all very admirable. I envied them the ability to act with the backing of the crown since everything I can do here is limited by the fact that my family is nothing but powerless figureheads who are good for nothing more than ceremonies and entertaining the nobility. Treaties are never sent to my uncle, they are sent to Her Holiness. There I may not be a Princess but I will be far more useful. And it will be best for my son."

"I imagine he has a rather vague role here." Fyn said tactfully.

"Vague is a good word. He is not given the respect legitimate noble children get. Sometimes he is coddled, other times he is tormented. Here he could maybe wed an heiress or enter the Temple. Neither is the right path for him."

"You have foresight I take it." Fyn commented. She stopped and looked up at the sun above them. It was almost time for the temple ceremony.

"Foresight?"

"You sometimes know the future."

"Yes." Nate admitted after a brief hesitation. "My mother did as well. She made me promise never to tell another soul. Even royal children were fed to the fires. Sometimes I hear people speak without them moving their mouths. Is that another Gift?"

"Mindspeech." Fyn confirmed. "I think I have a plan. We can do nothing that would cause tension between our countries so we are going to have to find a way to make it too uncomfortable for the king to keep us here."

"And how will we achieve that?" Nate asked.

"In Valdemar there is a saying that the most uncomfortable man is one who has a Herald for a neighbour." Fyn grinned. "We are simply going to do what Heralds do."

In the stable Fyn found both Companions behind closed doors.

"I will speak to the stable master." Nate said indignantly as she stroked Roarke's nose.

"No need." Fyn used a knife to pry the hinge pins free and set the doors against the far wall. "There my beauties. You are free again. Just stay out of the roses."

_:When have I destroyed roses? Daisies and lilies on the other hand...:_ Tyree chuckled. _:You should explain to Natira that even in Valdemar we have to deal with closed doors.:_

_:I will later. First, what do you think of creating a little mischief? Just to make it too uncomfortable to hold us.:_

_:Like rescuing a few dozen hungry street children?:_ Tyree teased, referring to the incident just before they left Haven that had resulted in over a hundred children being sheltered on the palace grounds for almost a fortnight.

_:That was not my fault.:_ Fyn protested. _:But yeah, something like that.:_

Nate was resting her forehead against Roarke's. "I'm sorry my uncle is so unreasonable."

"I expected it." Fyn said with a shrug. "So, first, we need to get you some proper uniforms. Tyree, do you think there would be any in her size in Haven or should we find a seamstress?"

_:You think it is worth having them magiced here?:_ Tyree said doubtfully.

"It may be difficult to find someone willing to make Greys on the correct pattern. Karsite fashions are different for one thing."

"And there is still a wariness of Heralds." Nate agreed. "But I have a seamstress who will make anything I ask for. She was my mother's personal maid. When my uncle and father wanted me to wear mourning for the loss of my virtue she made me a red dress. I look good in red."

Fyn leaned against the wall next to Tyree. "I look dreadful in red. Good thing I'm a Herald and not a Bard. Contact your seamstress immediately, I would prefer to have you in uniform sooner rather than later."

"Why? Sorry, you know best."

"No, it is a good question. Heralds do not follow orders blindly, that is what the army is for. I want you in uniform to make it clear that whether you are here or in Valdemar, you are a Chosen." Fyn crossed her arms over her chest and watched a stable boy walk slowly past them, staring at the Companions. "How is your Valdemaran?"

"Passable." Nate admitted. "I learned most of it when I was young from a Herald. His name was Rubrik."

"I know him. His daughter was a teacher to me when I was young. I had several classes with the blues before I was Chosen, she taught me about basic building techniques. After I completed the basics of my Heraldic training I took a few more classes with the Blues to learn more about repairing buildings and constructing emergency shelters. As a result the Circle sends me to deal with disasters."

"And when you are not rushing to an emergency you escort Companions?"

"No, I normally run messages. Tyree is the fastest of the Companions." Fyn scratched Tyree's chin. "I have been to every country in the Alliance in the last two years. This last visit to Haven was my longest visit yet."

"Do you like being on the road like that?"

"I like adventures and my life is a never ending adventure." Fyn grinned. "I write and collect songs about what I see. When I retire I might publish them."

"How many songs so far?"

"About fifty. They aren't about me, they are stories I hear and people I meet." Fyn watched as the same stable boy walked by again. "Tyree, you have a fan."

Tyree stepped out to intercept the boy.

"She would like some fresh water when you have a moment." Fyn explained.

The boy stared at Tyree like he was seeing an angel.

Nate looked to Fyn for an explanation.

_:Care to start being Heraldic now?:_ Tyree asked. _:This young one needs a mind healer badly.:_

_:Oh?:_

_:He watched his mother die in a fire and was practically sold to the Stable master by a neighbour as an indentured servant.: _Tyree informed her.

"That is Mouse, he doesn't talk." Nate explained.

Fyn studied the child carefully. There were healed burns on the back of his arm. _:What else can you tell me about his mother? Maybe he has family elsewhere.:_

_:No family.:_ Tyree said with certainty. _:I think he needs to go to Gabin.:_

_:Of course you do.:_ Fyn smiled slightly. Gabin was a friend who had just started an orphanage for street children near Haven. _:What is his real name?:_

_:Terace.:_

"Tyree likes you a lot, Terace." Fyn said with a smile.

The boy stared at her in surprise.

"Terace?" Nate repeated.

"He came here after his mother was killed in a fire." Fyn explained.

Terace looked away and used his sleeve to wipe away tears that started to pour down his cheeks.

Fyn settled a hand on his shoulder. "Your mother must be very proud that you managed to find such a safe position at the palace. You are only what, eight?"

"Seven." Terace corrected in a brittle whisper.

"Seven? They must be ten to work in the stables!" Nate pursed her lips. She looked to Fyn. Fyn waited for several seconds. "Let's find the stable master."

Fyn and Tyree followed Nate as she headed down the hall to an office that resembled a tack room more than anything. Fyn and the boy stayed outside. Within seconds the respectful greeting was replaced with defensive voices on both sides.

Terace huddled against her side.

"They aren't mad at you." Fyn assured him. She moved so she was visible in the doorway. "Surely there is a place here for the lad until he is old enough to take heavier duties."

The Stable master turned to her. "I was told he was ten, just small for his age."

"Oh, I understand." Fyn quickly assured him. "But he is only seven, right Terace? Tyree tells me he is very good with animals. Perhaps he can be apprenticed to a horse trainer or work in the kennel with the dogs."

"I like horses." Terace whispered behind her.

The Stable Master ran a hand through his short cropped hair.

Fyn could tell Nate was still upset; her hands were clenched at her sides. "If we were to reimburse you the cost of his indenture, would you consider apprenticing him somewhere?"

The Stable master eventually nodded. "Not here, there are rules about the age of the boys because of the nature of some of the horses. However, there are no limits on age for the temple stables. The master there is getting on in years; perhaps he will be willing to take on an extra set of hands."

Fyn looked down at Terrace. "I met him last time I delivered a message to her Holiness. He is a good man. One of the best I have seen with a horse. He will take care of you."

Terace nodded slowly.

_:There he will end up in the priesthood.:_ Tyree protested.

_:Not all worthy people can be Chosen. They need good people for the priesthood, too.:_ Fyn pointed out.

Nate looked at her in confusion.

"Sir, since we have a moment, I wish to inform you for the duration of our visit, Princess Natira will see to the needs of Companion Roarke." Fyn said with a slight smile. "I imagine you have already heard she was Chosen by Roarke. One requirement we have of all Chosen is they must care for their Companions until they earn their Whites. I will also see to Companion Tyree as much as possible."

The Stable master's face betrayed his amusement. "I heard something like that. Is it true that no matter the rank, everyone must work if they are Chosen?"

"Yes. Those who are noble have a rude awakening." Fyn admitted. "The chores are not the worst. However, we have to learn to do everything in the saddle which means we get to eat a lot of dirt before our teachers declare us worthy of our saddles."

"That sounds proper." The Stable master said approvingly. "I will leave word that Roarke is to be left. Out of curiosity, can he mate with other horses?"

Fyn bit back a smile. "No. They are not horses. They are akin to Firecats. A sentient soul in a different body."

The Stable master considered this for a moment. "I will see about a better situation for them then. Thank you Herald. Your highness."

Nate was fuming at the dismissal.

Fyn patted her on the shoulder once they were out of ear shot. "Are you familiar with the concept of when you are on the practice grounds your master is the final authority? Well, consider this the practice grounds. He will be far kinder to you than the teachers in Valdemar. There they know if you fail to learn a lesson it may kill you down the road. Oh, and next time don't accuse someone with your first breath, give them the benefit of the doubt."

"But-" Nate started to protest then stopped. Her dark eyes narrowed and considered Fyn for a long moment. "It is hard to forget the rules I have lived by."

"You will. Either it will be easy, or very hard." Fyn said philosophically. "Have you groomed a horse before?"

"No."

"Then may I suggest you go back there, apologize for your high handedness, and ask for a lesson?" Fyn suggested.

"But-" Nate sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Things are going to be very different."

Fyn watched as Nate retraced her steps to the stable master's office before she turned her attention to Terace. "Well, my young friend, would you mind showing me were Tyree can enjoy some sunshine?"

Terace nodded and hurried out the massive double doors.

Fyn was prowling the suite of rooms she'd been given adjacent to Nate's quarters when Nate entered looking exhausted, her gown was filthy, and there was a line of dirty under her nails.

"How can something so white be so dirty?" Nate asked. "I never considered how much effort must go into the care of an animal. The Stable master found it all very amusing to teach me to groom Roarke properly. I feel like such a fool."

"It won't be the last time you feel ignorant." Fyn warned. "But you are only a fool if you refuse to learn."

"Why does that sound like a proverb?"

"I think it is. My sister would say that to me at least once a month. She remembers everything she has ever read so it was easy for her to say. But it's true. You have years of lessons ahead of you."

"So I best get used to feeling ignorant?" Nate said with a hint of bitterness.

"For that I do have a proverb. _To know what you don't know is the first step towards wisdom._" Fyn grinned. "Most of what you learn from now on will be very different from what you are accustomed to. You will learn to fight, ride, and all sorts of 'masculine' activities. As soon as you have a uniform we will start with the riding lessons and weapons lessons if I can find you a teacher."

"Not you?"

"I am good. However, I am not a weapons master. I will ask the Sunguard." Fyn picked up a vase and admired the workmanship. "A Karsite artist? The scenes look like something out of the Writ."

"You are familiar with the Writ?"

"Yes, I had a friend who would recite the stories." Fyn stroked a finger over a Firecat. "After she died I made a point of learning some of the Karsite songs based on her favourite stories. This one is about the Firecat Ratan, is it not?"

"Are all Heralds knowledgeable about Karse?"

"No." Fyn put down the vase. "Anyways, if you are lucky, you will learn to use a sword. I wager your son will be taught as well. Not just the artful methods of fighting his cousins have learned. Serious fighting."

"I would like that." Nate said after a moment of thought. Nate tried to brush off the white hairs that coated her gown but they wouldn't budge. "I think I know why Heralds wear white."

"Basically." Fyn confirmed. "And it makes us very easy to spot."

Nate nodded. "Like your red bards and green healers."

"Like your color coded priests." Fyn countered.

Nate grinned. "Like the priests. What else will I learn?"

"History, geography, languages, survival, accounting, jurisprudence… you will have roughly four years of training. More if they decide you should learn more. I was a trainee for seven years, I was a slow learner."

"That I doubt." Nate said with a grin as she sat on a spindly legged chair upholstered with a red fabric. "Even I, the black sheep of my family, has heard of the mysterious Fyn, advisor to the young Prince and Princess."

"Oh, what do they say about me?"

"My uncle says you are their eyes, their ears, and their blade."

"Huh. All that? I'm only their friend." Fyn protested.

A knock on the door prevented Nate from challenging her.

Fyn opened the door to the hallway and a small, curvaceous woman bustled in.

"Grey my dear? You look much better in rich, jewel colors." The woman waved in three assistants burdened with many bolts of grey fabric. "But, I have brought the grey you ordered."

"Lillia, it's wonderful to see you. Can you make a uniform like Herald Fyn's?"

Lillia turned to study Fyn. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because she was Chosen by a Companion and she will need some sturdy clothing to prevent her wardrobe from being demolished in a day." Fyn explained as she started looking over the material. "This material seems sturdy. This will do for the tunic and pants. It is not too heavy. It's a bit light in color though."

"That is hardly suitable for a princess!" Lillia protested.

"You aren't garbing a princess." Fyn pointed out. "You are making clothing for a future Herald and we are brutally hard on our uniforms."

"You can make Fyn a gown while you are at it." Nate offered to appease the woman. "She is the confidant to the next monarch of Valdemar, I think she should look the part."

"That is hardly necessary." Fyn protested.

Nate's eyes glimmered in amusement. "Oh, I think it is. It's a pity you cannot use color, Lillia. But it Heralds must wear completely white clothing."

Lillia turned on Fyn. "I think I can do something."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Solaris looked up from her overloaded desk as Fyn led in a servant carrying breakfast. "Herald Fyn, how may I help you?"

"I came only to visit, if you don't mind, Your Holiness." Fyn said with a smile as she went to the window.

Solaris hesitated before leaving the endless work to join Fyn the window. In the garden Roarke trotted in a circle around the fountain centerpiece as Nate struggled to remain in the saddle. It was painfully clear that Nate had never ridden astride before.

"Did you know she's never ridden above a trot?" Fyn said as she shook her head. "She has a good attitude though."

"How did the meeting go with the King?"

"As you would expect, he exercised his authority and said no. However, he will change his mind."

"Oh?"

"We are simply going to act like meddling Heralds." Fyn grinned. "Is there anything you want meddled with?"

Solaris smiled slowly. "I think I see your plan."

"I should hope so, it's not elaborate." Fyn turned her attention to the garden again.

"How scandalous are you willing to be?"

"Depends on how the scandal will reflect upon Heralds. I'd rather come across as a goodie two shoes than a holier than thou pain in the butt. However, I see nothing wrong with offering our services to you and Him while we are here in the spirit of kinship between our countries."

Solaris considered the options for a few minutes. "Shall we start small? There is a temple in Sunhame that I ordered repairs for. A week ago almost all the workmen fled the site because of what they called a demon. The priest in charge tells me it is a grotesque woman carved in stone. He refuses to touch it. It is one of the oldest temples in Sunhame so I don't want it destroyed."

"So you want a Herald to fight this stone demon?"

"No, I want you to look at it and see if it belongs to any religion in Valdemar and if it is, tell everyone about it and take it to a better home."

"We can do that."

"It is mild, but I will endeavour to think up something more for this afternoon." Solaris smiled at Fyn with more enthusiasm than she had felt in years.

Fyn returned her smile.

"Wait, you are a trained Bard, right?"

Fyn nodded.

"Would you be willing to favour us with a performance?" Solaris was grinning wickedly now.

"Dare I say yes? I don't want to incur the wrath of the priesthood by violating their unwritten rules."

"Traditionally, only priests have sung in the temple." Solaris admitted. "We have no Bards and I think having some trained as a Bard sing before Vkandis and the congregation will go a long way to increasing acceptance of Bards. I will invite you to sing tonight during services. It will cause a stir."

Fyn hesitated. "It will be my first true performance since I was fourteen. I am honoured to accept. Provided you consider maintaining Bardic Immunity."

"No promises." Solaris said uneasily.

"Not for me, for Bards. I'd hate to have a friend chased with a pitchfork for singing the wrong song." Fyn explained. "And I wasn't asking for a promise."

Solaris flushed slightly and looked away to hide her embarrassment. Fyn was right, she had only asked she consider extending bardic immunity into Karse. Something she would have to consider if Bards did finally accept invitations she and the court had extended. "Do you know any Karsite songs?"

"Several. Perhaps the _Song of the Dawn_ would be best."

"That one is a favourite of mine, I have never heard a Bard sing it." Solaris nodded approvingly. She glanced at Fyn, trying to read her body language.

"I didn't take offence." Fyn flashed a grin. "I was asked by the Bardic Circle to mention it if the topic should ever arise between me and a priest. They feel that an informal request would be better received than a formal one that has to go through the Council."

Fyn winced as Nate lost the rhythm of the trot and started bouncing like a child's toy in the saddle and listed to the right.

_:Fyn, I see your student is already dressed appropriately.:_ Hansa wandered into the room with his tail in the air. _:I have word, your sister is not yet in labour. When the time comes, I will jump you home.:_

Fyn was surprised at the offer. "Oh, thank you. I appreciate it."

_:I am glad to be of help.:_ Hansa dipped his head towards her like a bow.

"Is there a small horse or pony of good temper in your stable that you would be willing to sell? Nate's son will accompany us and apparently has no horse of his own."

"You may have any of the unclaimed horses." Solaris assured her. She hesitated a second before deciding she would use the informal path of simply asking Fyn rather than waiting to speak to the Valdemaran Council. "Will he attend with your Blues?"

"Yes. Perhaps he will become an engineer, come back here, and set up proper sanitation." Fyn said with a hint of disapproval.

_"_Sanitation?" Solaris said in confusion.

"Your people dump their night waste in the streets. That breeds diseases like cholera. A few changes to the infrastructure and your outbreaks will drop off considerably. Why do you think Keli is so adamant you need a university? Valdemaran trained engineers are mistrusted in Karse. You need your own so that when they say 'we must lower the streets to stop cholera' the city fathers won't claim it's a Valdemaran conspiracy to increase broken ankles. We have less disease in Haven for a reason and it's not just our superbly trained healers."

"Perhaps I will have to consider it." Solaris conceded.

Fyn shook her head. "How can your royals not teach their children to ride? Look at her! She is abusing poor Roarke's back! What if there was an emergency and they had to escape?"

"This is not Valdemar." Solaris reminded her.

"I know, they have never ridden with the army, have they? At least not as a monarch. It has always been commanded by Sunmarshal who answers only to you. Oh, speaking of the Sunguard, is there any with an open mind I could approach to teach her the basics of sword play?"

"I doubt it. There are no women in the Sunguard." Solaris winced as Nate slid to the ground. "Shouldn't you be down there? She could be hurt."

"No, I am not a teacher for a reason." Fyn confessed with a wry smile. "But I am good at finding the people I need. The stable master at the palace is teaching her to care for Roarke. I can deal with history and such if we have to stay beyond a couple weeks. It's just weaponry I need to worry about."

"What about riding?"

"The Companions are excellent teachers. They can tell you when you make the slightest wrong shift. Tyree was very brutal when it came to teaching me. I kissed the dirt a dozen times. She has more experience than most of my human teachers; she still remembers the Tedrel Wars."

"She is that old?"

Fyn glanced at Solaris. "I know a few off their secrets. Ones I suspect you figured out some time ago. Anyways, Tyree is a very old soul."

"I wondered if any Heralds suspected they were guided by those who went before."

"Most don't." Fyn admitted. "Tyree is an odd one among the herd. She is far older than most."

"Can you tell me?"

Fyn leaned against the window frame. Tyree looked up at her from where she watched in a corner of the garden.

_:Only a little. I think it would be an excellent show of trust.:_ Tyree informed her.

"As I told you, she searches for potential Chosen. She has been doing it since Valdemar was very young. She's been at it for over a thousand years now. She remembers Karse as it was before the wars. However, she and her Chosen have been killed repeatedly in those wars. Most recently, in the Tedrel Wars trying to save King Sendar."

"Tell her, I am sorry for the pain my country has caused her."

"It was not exactly one sided. We have caused a fair amount of pain to your country, too. The Battle of the White Demons for example."

_:Oh, that is a good story. I liked Afiona. Tell her the truth about that one.:_ Tyree suggested.

"I read about it. I thought it must be exaggerated."

"More like it was misinterpreted." Fyn bit her lip to prevent a grin, she had literally written the book on that battle. "The culprit was a Healer that was Chosen. Her name was Afiona Mavelan, Chosen of Bardaric. She used projective empathy to cause a panic and because she was so strong she scarred the minds of the army. What disturbs me the most are the memories she used to cause that terror were from her _childhood_. She was tortured by her father."

"It would take a great deal to drive a Healer to that extreme."

"The Karsite army was about to burn her lifebonded."

Solaris allowed herself to relax enough to lean against the window as well. Fyn's body language told her that Fyn was not on her guard which was novelty for Solaris. Solaris first heard about Fyn a decade earlier from Karal. He had told her that Fyn was running wild with the prince and princess along with Queen's Own Talia's son. He met her at one of her music recitals when she was enrolled in Bardic. Later Solaris heard she was Chosen and she and the other three were still tightly knit. For the last five years Fyn had been mentioned in every report that spoke of the prince or princess.

Solaris wondered, and not for the first time, if anyone at the Valdemaran court had any notion how close she was to the heart of power. She knew that the Rethwellan and Hardorn kings knew that she would be a powerful Herald one day and treated her with the utmost courtesy. Now it appeared that the crown was well aware of how close she was and was using her as an informal ambassador.

"Thank you for telling me."

Silence reigned for several minutes.

"I think I understand why the Prince and Princess cherish your friendship. It is freeing to not be Son of the Sun for a moment." Solaris glanced at Hansa. "With you I don't feel I must wear the role. Are you using your Gift?"

Fyn smiled at her confession. "No. I am very careful not to use it. I will admit that I could, if I choose, influence you to be more comfortable. However, I only do so under specific circumstances."

"Like when?"

"Like when the stress of the moment is blocking someone's ability to deal with a situation. I suspect I might need to do that for Tris when Keli delivers."

"That would be very handy. Do other Bards do this?"

"Most cannot use their gift unless they are focused on their music. Because I have training in other Gifts I learned how to work without music, at least not audible music, but my range is considerably shorter and not as strong when I do it silently. Bardic gift does not always mean someone is a Bard and there are others who can use it with just speech. I caught a conman who had the gift, he used it to make people trust him when he spoke."

"What happened to him?"

"His Gift was blocked and he is now working on a labour farm near Forest of Sorrows. He has to work there until he repays his victims the money he swindled. He will be at it for at least a dozen years. Speaking of con men, I heard you are having difficulties establishing a national policing force."

"I imagine you have heard far more than that." Solaris said with a grin.

"Yes."

"What suggestions and speculations have you heard that you can share?"

"Oh, nicely worded. There are no suggestions I heard that would be useful. Heralds have always been part of Valdemar so we have never considered how to establish a group like us. However, the whisper on our side of the border is that some of the guard would be willing to run a training camp for some of your Sunguard on the niceties of law enforcement."

Solaris looked surprised. "Really? You are a handy person to have by for a visit. I take it you were told it was alright to tell me that tidbit informally."

"Of course. Kris suggested it as I rode out."

"You should probably save your new trainee before she falls out of the saddle again."

"I could." Fyn admitted.

"But are you?"

"Tyree says I should wait. She is finally starting to relax in the saddle without an audience." Fyn straightened away from the window. "But I should leave you to your breakfast."

"Did you already eat?"

"A couple marks ago. I was up early." Fyn headed to the door. "Enjoy your meal. I will see you at your services. Oh, may Tyree join us at services?"

"Of course, I would be honoured if both she and Roarke joined you." Solaris assured her.

Fyn made her farewells and left Solaris in peace.

Solaris took a seat at the inlaid table and uncovered the dishes. One she set in front of another chair for Hansa. "It's a pity she's a Herald."

_:She's a good friend to have. It gives you a secure, informal channel to the Valdemaran Queen.:_ Hansa hopped onto the chair and licked his lips as he admired the fresh fish waiting for him. _:Perhaps you should ask if she is willing to be a priest, like Talia is.:_

Solaris shook her head. "I would like to have a second Herald as a priest, one who could travel between our nations. But I doubt Fyn is a good choice. I would prefer someone who would have a genuine calling to become a priest. Someone who is truly one of the faithful. But who would be a good choice?"

_:Not Alberich, he is mostly retired but he is no priest. Ask Fyn, perhaps she will know a good person to approach.:_


	4. Chapter 4

Fyn stopped in the courtyard and took a deep breath. The air was scented by the gardens. This was a beautiful temple, inside and out.

_:I'm guarding the only gate. They are safe for now. Perhaps you can question a few priests about any negative whispers.:_

"Herald! I was hoping I would find you; there is another Herald here who wishes to speak with you." The Sunguard from the previous day hurried to meet her. "He says his name is Jem."

"Jemmy? Wonderful." Fyn hurried with him to the gate. "I heard he was assigned to the Karsite border, I wonder why he is here."

"Why was he assigned to the border?"

"The Holderkin. He somehow manages to deal with those misogynistic pigs."

"I can see why. The man is as large as a barn."

"What is your name? I'm sorry, I neglected to ask it yesterday."

"Captain Meril."

"Herald Fyn." Fyn extended her hand. "From what I have seen, your grounds are far more secure than the palace grounds. But I am worried someone with a long memory will take offense to Princess Natira being Chosen so we likely will spend time here. Could you please tell your superiors? I would feel more comfortable knowing the Sunguard that produced the fearsome Alberich who has guarded our Queen and royal family was watching over the Princess."

Captain Meril blushed. "I heard he's well respected."

"And feared." Fyn added with a smile.

Jem was dismounted and chatting easily with the guards at the gate.

"Fyn! About time." Jem greeted her with a wide smile and opened his arms for a hug. She didn't hesitate to give him a hug. _:I told them we are cousins but raised almost like siblings.:_

_:Good idea, or they would protest us spending time alone.:_ Fyn stepped back. "What brings you here?"

"Lyra sent a change of orders. She said Kris had a hunch you would need back up. You know how his Foresight is. I probably entered Karse before you did."

"I do. You know my patience when it comes to teaching is as brief as a hummingbird's wing beat." Fyn grimaced then turned to Captain Meril. "May we enter the grounds?"

"Yes, Herald. Her Holiness sent word that you are to be trusted anywhere on the grounds, whenever you happen to show up. Only three other Heralds have been given that honour."

"Alberich, Rubrik, and Talia." Jem informed her. _:No sense broadcasting the fact she is my mother.:_

_:True enough. Do you need to rest or eat?:_

_:No, I found lodgings with a farmer. His charming wife made me a very large breakfast.:_

Fun led him to the gate where Tyree stood watch. Four Sunguards ran past her and took up positions inside and outside the gate.

"Alberich would be proud of them." Fyn said with a smile. "They take hints very well."

Nate was standing next to Roarke, rubbing her posterior with a pained look on her face.

_:Heart-brother, this is our trainee, Princess Natira of Karse, fifth in line for the throne. The Karsite black sheep.:_

_:Princess? How do you plan on getting her out of their clutches?:_

_:By being Heralds in all our annoying glory.:_ Fyn grinned at him. _:I will try and shield you from court as much as possible.:_

Jem ran a hand through his curly, auburn hair. _:Who cursed us to live in interesting times?:_


	5. Chapter 5

Nate jumped when Fyn put a tray of food down next to her, disturbing her brief doze. "Herald Fyn. Sorry."

Fyn pressed a mug of tea into her hand. "This will help wake you up. How is your son?"

"He is confused." Nate admitted. "He thinks we are being sent away."

"That is understandable." Fyn sat across the table from her. "Did you get a chance to talk to Jem?"

"I did. Thank you for sending for him. He started telling me about the history of Valdemar. It is fascinating."

"I didn't send for him. The crown had a feeling we'd need a teacher." Fyn looked around the sumptuous room. It was the sitting room of Nate's suite. It was decorated with the ever present sun motif in reds and golds with uncomfortable chairs. Next to each was a small table. The Kariste fashion of large skirts made it difficult for ladies to sit at a writing table so those little tables were used for eating, writing, and holding sewing. Pretty but uncomfortable to her mind. "When you finish eating, we are going for a ride in the city."

Nate's expression was comical, it was clear she was not looking forward to getting back in the saddle.

"Just a walk. We need to start acting like burrs under their saddles. I heard about a temple where we may be able to cause a bit of a scandal."

"A scandal?"

"Nothing terrible." Fyn quickly assured her. "We just want to cause talk. First, I, and I think her Holiness, want the general populace to see you. Partly to cause gossip, partly to ease some suspicions the common folk still have. Oh, the Sunguard have sent over six men to act as your protectors whenever you leave the palace. Don't try to get rid of them."

"Why do I need guards?"

"Because some people will consider you a traitor to your faith and nation. One of them might be batty enough to try to deal with you. Since you cannot fight yet and are still new to riding astride it is safest to assign you guards."

Nate chuckled.

"What?"

"Riding astride is going to cause one major scandal." Nate informed her.

"Seriously?"

Nate nodded. "Riding side saddle is better for the female organs."

Fyn snorted. "What a load of crap. If anything, it is more dangerous for the male organs to ride astride."

Nate started to laugh. "By Vkandis, I can just see men riding side saddle!"

"Come on, eat." Fyn ordered. "I want to get to the temple."

Nate obeyed her and was looking refreshed when they met Jem in the stable. Tyree and Jem's Companion, Mariel, were saddled and waiting. Roarke was waiting for her.

Nate struggled with the weight of the saddle but she got him tacked without much fuss. As they emerged from the stable, six mounted Sunguard rode up to them with Captain Meril at the lead.

"Heralds, these are the best our cavalry has to offer." He informed them.

Fyn scanned the five new faces. "I know the quality of men your cavalry produces, if these are your best they must be spectacular."

One Sunguard's brow furrowed and glanced at the Captain.

Fyn guessed what that look was for. "Please don't stand on formalities with us. If something happens Jem and I will fight at your sides. And I want no one to hesitate to knock Trainee Nate down if there is a threat."

The Sunguard nod and cleared his throat. "How do you know the quality of the cavalry?"

"Herald Alberich." Fyn and Jem answered in unison.

Fyn glanced at Jem. "He taught both of us. Just thinking about it makes me feel the bruises again."

"He trained you?" Another Sunguard said in disbelief. "He must be old enough to retire by now."

Jem nodded. "He is. However, he still takes the most senior students. Fyn is being modest, she was one of his special pupils for two years."

Fyn grimaced. Her last two years of training had been filled with unorthodox classes, many of which were with the weapons masters. Alberich has overseen her training and sparred with her at least once a week. Between him, Kerowyn, Tashti, Skif, and Aeric, Fyn had been perpetually bruised for two straight years. It had been all part of becoming an all purpose disaster Herald apparently. That was what most of her training had been geared towards, being able to deal with any situation. Most Heralds got the extra teaching after they had been on circuit for a few years but Fyn had been singled out before she even got her Whites for a very simple reason, she was the closest friend and confidant of the Prince and Princess. It was both to defend the Twins and to defend herself.

"I was a slow learner." Fyn said with a shrug. She didn't want anyone to think she was special for being singled out in such a manner. "Mostly it was to improve my mounted skills. It's a Herald thing."

The guards laughed.

_:Shush, Jem, I would rather not broadcast my connection to Alberich too much, or my trainin. They may think me an assassin.:_

_:I was hoping a connection of shared training would make them look upon us more favourably.:_ Jem said. _:I am also making it clear you are the more senior Herald.:_

_:What are their feelings towards us then? Since you are using your Gift obviously.:_ Fyn asked with a mental roll of her eyes.

_:They think I am more of a threat than you. Actually, they see you as an oddity, not a threat at all.:_ Jem chuckled mentally. _:Little do they know, I hope they get a chance to see you in action.:_

Fyn allowed the Sunguard to lead the way out of the palace grounds to the city.

Jem rode next to Nate and corrected her hold on the reins and her seat in the saddle. This freed Fyn to focus on the people who tried to approach. She greeted them cordially and she and Tyree stepped outside the protection of the guards to speak to people. Tyree was flirtatious and coy and by the time they reached the small temple Tyree had several flowers in her mane and Fyn had collected an armful of food.

Captain Meril shook his head as she offered everyone some of the fresh bread she was given. "Is it normally like that for Heralds?"

"Sometimes. We can only accept gifts if we are not in a position where someone might assume they will be repaid with a favour." Fyn ripped off a piece of bread and popped it in her mouth. "I am surprised at this show of support though."

_:I think it has more to do with Tyree's charm than yours, Fyn.:_ Jem teased.

"Do you think it's safe to eat?" Captain Meril asked as he sniffed the bread.

Jem nodded. "I've been keeping a weather eye on each who has given us food. They have felt honoured that Fyn stopped to speak to them and accepted some of their food. They are even more impressed to see three Heralds riding freely with the Sunguard and sharing their humble food."

"He has Empathy." Fyn explained when the guards looked confused. "He can sense the emotions of others." Fyn flashed a quick concerned look at Jem.

_:Relax heart sister, I am being careful.:_ Jem assured her. _:I will keep my shields tight most of the time.:_

_:After seeing how drawn you were after searching Exile's Gate for children, I am going to be concerned no matter what you say.:_ Fyn admitted.

_:I am not the one who passed out after using their Gift to the point she collapsed in Exile's Gate. The Healers were not pleased when they discovered you snuck off.:_

_:Is that one of the reasons you were sent after me? I'm recovered, I swear.:_ Fyn protested.

_:I figured you were, Tyree has more sense than you. Besides, this is far less demanding than racing a message to Hardorn or the like.:_

_:Then why were you sent?:_ Fyn asked.

_:Because you are far too impatient to be a teacher.:_ Jem pointed out. _:And someone thinks you may be stuck here for a while.:_

_:I hope they are wrong.:_

"Herald, do you mind if I ask why we are going to the temple?" One of the Sunguard asked.

"Apparently they discovered something there that is not common. Her Holiness thought perhaps I would know what it is since Valdemar has far more religions."

All the Sunguard looked uneasy.

"It is difficult to think of a country that is not held together by their faith." Captain Meril said hesitantly.

"One of the founding laws of Valdemar is there is no one true way. Our differences have strengthened us as your faith has strengthened Karse."

"But how can any agree to anything if they are always fighting over religion."

"Religion is not everything." Fyn pointed out. "There are lively debates but we have many common factors to keep us together. Such as our desire to maintain our ability to disagree about religion, politics, and everything else."

Captain Meril sensed the conversation could easily veer into a rocky area and cleared his throat. "I heard a rumour that you were asked to sing tonight during services. Do you mind if I ask why?"

Jem chuckled. "Our Fyn sings like a nightingale. We stole her from the Bards."

"What song are you going to sing?" Nate asked.

"_Song of the Dawn_. I know it well and it is not about either of our countries trying to wipe the other off the planet."

"Good choice." Captain Meril said with surprise.

"Ah, there is the temple." Fyn said before someone could suggest she regale them with a sample.

The temple was an octagon with windows on every wall and made of a white marble with golden veins. The roof was copper with a green patina. When it was new it must have gleamed in the sun.

Fyn dismounted first. She glanced at cavalry men as they stayed mounted. "Stay here, Tyree and I will check inside."

The Sunguard looked doubtful but remained in their saddles.

Inside Fyn found several workers working nervously on the round, white marble altar in the center of the building. Above it there was an oculus, a hole to allow the smoke to escape and light to enter. The building was not a perfect circle but an octagon with paintings on each wall depicting stories from the writ and more on the arched ceiling.

The interior of the temple was plastered, an odd choice considering the lovely marble exterior. In one corner the plaster had been removed to reveal the ornate carvings underneath.

"Gentlemen?" Fyn hailed them.

They slowly stood up. They seemed to be nervous on edge.

"What are you doing here?" The best dressed of the lot asked nervously. He glanced towards the damaged wall.

"Sit down, I have to ask you a few questions."

Fyn questioned all five men quickly but thoroughly with Tyree studying their reactions.

_:Satisfied, beloved?:_ Tyree asked.

_:Not yet.:_ Fyn studied the walls.

"Why all the questions?" Their supervisor asked.

"Princess Natira is with us. We wanted to be certain it was safe for her to come in." Fyn answered honestly.

"Why is a princess with you?" One of the workers asked.

"With a Herald you mean?" Fyn glanced at Tyree and smiled slightly, she was interested in seeing their response. "One of our Companions was Called to Choose her."

"Choose? One of our princesses is now a Herald?" The supervisor said with a confused mix of emotions.

_:He doesn't like Heralds.:_ Tyree informed her. _:He does not like this news.:_

_:Have I ever mentioned I wish I had your skill at reading body language?:_ Fyn asked as she looked the man over. "Why don't you go home for the day?"

"What? Why?" The man demanded. The four workers were busy whispering about a princess coming to see their work, they were excited and not terribly interested in the fact she was Chosen.

"Because you wish her ill." Fyn said firmly. "Go home. If you stay, you better keep your hands in sight and make no sudden movements because the Sunguard with us are not interested in taking risks with her life."

Her tone caught the attention of the other four men. The eldest stepped forward and confronted the supervisor. "I was in the army and fought with the Heralds. If you hurt one of them, I will hurt you."

The supervisor opened his mouth but wisely decided against saying anything. "Very well, I will go home. I don't wish to see this temple desecrated by this witch and her horse."

Tyree snorted. _:Horse indeed! Do I look like a horse?:_

_:Somewhat.:_ Fyn stroked her neck. She waited until the supervisor left by the only door and turned her attention back to the workers. Quickly she explained some ground rules to the four remaining workers so that they wouldn't alarm any of the Sunguard or Heralds.

Jem and Nate left their Companions outside with the horses of the Sunguard. Two of the Sunguard also stayed outside as guards. The other four arranged themselves near Nate.

"Are you here about the demon?" One of the workers asked.

"I am here about an odd figure that was found." Fyn corrected.

They were clearly relieved to have someone prepared to deal with the object that unnerved them.

"It's over here." The worker hurried towards the damaged wall.

Fyn's lips twitched when she could make out the figure. It was about four feet above her head, made of a dark granite rather than marble, and incredibly ugly.

Jem and Nate joined her.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jem said as he blushed.

"It's a demon!" Nate whispered.

"It's not a demon." Fyn corrected as she started pulling her boots off. "Tyree, mind if I use you as a ladder?"

"I can get it." Jem offered.

"She probably won't appreciate a man handling her." Fyn pointed out.

"If it isn't a demon, what is?" The eldest worker asked and stepped closer.

Fyn carefully chose her words. "I think it is a fertility figure. They are ancient figures. In Valdemar they are not associated with any particular God and are found in most of the oldest temples. And when an old temple is destroyed, they are moved into a new one or are used in the construction of another temple. Custom dictates they must never be hidden or destroyed or the land will suffer."

"What kind of suffering?" The eldest work asked.

Fyn climbed onto Tyree's back and stood in the saddle.

_:Tell him miscarriages, difficult births, and problems conceiving.:_ Tyree suggested.

Fyn quickly relayed Tyree's words. She used her fingers to pull away some of the clinging plaster. Once her face was clear Fyn could see it was an image of a woman in labour, if crudely carved. "Could someone pass me some of the bread?"

One of the Sunguards tossed a piece of bread up to Fyn and she placed it on a tiny ledge in front of the figure.

"What is that for?"

"My sister is pregnant. I am making an offering to ask for her labour to be easy." Fyn explained.

"You are certain it isn't a demon?" A Sunguard asked doubtfully.

"I'm absolutely certain." Fyn explained. "You will probably find seven more in the other corners."

The Karsites turned to look at the rest of the temple with ill disguised horror.

"Can you help me up?" Nate asked nervously.

Fyn hopped to the ground and helped a barefoot Nate into Tyree's saddle.

"Oh, I see!" Nate said in relief. "She's giving birth! No female looks good at that moment."

Tyree had looked at the figure through Fyn's eyes and was very amused.

Fyn stood so Tyree's head could rest on her shoulder. _:So?:_

_:I know where she's from.:_ Tyree admitted. _:She's very, very old.:_

_:When did you see it? Can you tell me?:_

Tyree hesitated. _:I don't see why not. You know too much already. It was the first time we touched borders with Karse and my Chosen at the time, a lovely man named Garet, was sent as an ambassador. This building wasn't here yet. Those were in the Grand Temple where the Son of the Sun at the time insisted Garet and I be blessed to prove we were not evil. Garet was nervous and his grasp of the language was shaky at best so he tried to praise the stone work. The Son of the Sun laughed at him and told him to look closer.:_

_:And he saw those?:_

_:They are the four aspects of the God and Goddess. That is the Mother. The one Garet commented on was the Father, guess what aspect was emphasized.:_

Fyn bit her lip to keep from laughing.

_:You need to tell Hansa about this. He was the Son of the Sun at that time.:_

_:What was your name?:_

_:Tanari. You may tell him it was me. It think that will give him a shock.:_

_:Why?:_

_:He asked Garet to give me as a gift. I chased him around the city. Anyways, he told us that these four aspects were from the earliest days of the religion and were originally part of an open air temple to Vkandis and his female counterpart.:_

Fyn studied the other seven corners. _:I bet they have been moving the figures from temple to temple for centuries until someone was scandalized and they were plastered over.:_

_:I could send word to Hansa, if you wish.:_ Tyree offered.

_:If you could. I want to find the Father figure.:_

Tyree snorted her amusement.

Nate scrabbled to the ground, blushing prettily. "Shall we expose the other seven?"

A soft pop startled everyone except Tyree. Her Holiness and Hansa stood next to the altar.

All the Karsites quickly bowed to her. Jem and Fyn were not as quick but followed suit.

"I hear you found a treasure." Solaris said to Fyn.

Hansa eyed Tyree suspiciously.

_:I know what I am looking at.:_ Tyree assured him.

_:How would you know of them?:_ Hansa asked suspiciously.

Tyree winked at Fyn. _:Do you recall Herald Garet?:_

Hansa squinted at her. _:You are Garet?:_

_:No.:_ Tyree snickered. _:I'm the one that chased you around Sunhame for the insult of thinking I was a horse.:_

_:Oh… you.:_

Fyn turned her face towards Tyree's neck to hide a smile.

She heard Solaris cough to cover a laugh.

_:She heard?:_

_: He started it.:_ Tyree grumbled.

Fyn couldn't resist. _:You're the elder, you should know better.:_

_:I am going to bite you.:_ Tyree threatened. _:I thought he was a pompous ass then and I think he is one now.:_

_:Peace!:_ Fyn declared forcefully. _:That happened long ago and has little bearing on this moment.:_

_:Enough, both of you.:_ Solaris ordered.

Tyree flipped her ears back and forth for a moment. _:Chastised by the children.:_

"May I see the figure?" Solaris asked. "You sent word there is more than just a grotesque statuette."

"Oh, it is." Fyn offered her a hand up to Tyree's saddle. "Hansa needs to see it as well I think."

Balancing carefully in the saddle, Solaris stared at the figure. "Oh my!"

Hansa used his ability to Jump magically to appear on the ledge next to the statue. _:Gracious, I wondered where they ended up. I was worried they were destroyed during the Unblessed period.:_

The workers edged closer.

"This is not the image of a demon." Solaris announced. Her voice was a trifle shaky.

Fyn felt an odd vibration and there was an explosion of white dust. She quickly covered Tyree's nose with her tunic. Around her everyone coughed as plastered dust clung to their throats. A breeze strong enough to rip leaves from branches blew into the room from the oculus in the centre of the roof and the dust blew out the open door. As fast as it arrived, it stopped.

"Well, that was interesting." Fyn said as she shook the plaster dust from her hair. Hansa blinked down at her, his blue eyes the only color on him. Even Solaris was covered in plaster dust.

In each of the eight corners was a dark, granite statue about a foot tall. The one across from the mother figure was a very well endowed male.

Solaris carefully sat down then slid to the ground. "Herald Fyn, thank you for your assistance in discovering these statues."

Fyn was studying what she thought might be a female warrior. Everyone else was too busy to make a careful study. Solaris was still making her effusive thanks when she followed Fyn's gaze.

"Oh…"

"Those shepherds had a lively imagination." Fyn muttered.

"Are those breasts?" Solaris whispered.

"Yes."

"And a bow and arrow?"

"It makes sense." Fyn pointed out. "Except I have never seen a woman that well endowed."

"Me neither." Solaris echoed.

Fyn looked around. Everything was white except for the statues, including people. The dust had even rendered Nate's dark hair white. She grinned widely. _:Your Holiness, do you realize everyone is in Whites?:_

Solaris looked around and shared a smile with Fyn, Hansa was affected the most since it clung to his fur but Tyree was sneezing viciously. _:He has ways of getting His point across.:_

Fyn looked away. _:That He does.:_

"You don't do things in half measures." Solaris whispered. "This will be talked about across Sunhame by sunset."

Fyn's hair was finally free of the plaster dust and hung down the outside of the enamelled brass tub that sat in the centre of her room.

_:Are you clean, beloved?:_ Fyn asked.

_:Yes. The Stable Master was very thorough.:_ Tyree assured her. _:How is your bath?:_

Fyn settled deeper in the water. _:I have some lovely scented oils, shall I share them with you?:_

_:That would be wonderful.:_ Tyree said enthusiastically. She loved fine, scented oils.

_:What do you make of the figures today?:_

_:They will cause a major scandal for Her Holiness. It could become very uncomfortable for you.:_

Fyn eyed the water buckets she had to haul herself because the servants were shunning her until they knew their superiors' attitude to this stunt. _:It has already begun.:_

_:Oh, I'm sorry.:_

_:That supervisor has a big mouth. He claims I was there to free the demons.:_

_:But Solaris was there too.:_

_:He never saw her.:_

Fyn could sense Tyree's frustration. _:Nate's uncle, the King, is very upset she was exposed like that. He is still ranting I believe.:_

_:What about her father?:_

Fyn snorted. _:He is a weak man and agrees with his brother on everything.:_

_:So your plan back fired?:_

Fyn chuckled. _:Hardly. Everyone is talking about us. Scandal is what I wanted after all.:_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jem, Fyn, Nate, and their Companions were located at the front of the temple where everyone could see them.

"Everyone is watching us." Nate whispered but she didn't look around.

"They are." Jem confirmed.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Nate whispered.

"No. I'm not the one who has to sing in front of this crowd." Jem glanced at Fyn. He nudged her to get her attention.

"Hmm?" Fyn didn't jump but she clearly hadn't been paying attention.

"Are you nervous?" Nate asked.

"No." Fyn turned her attention back to something they couldn't see or hear.

_:Fyn, what are you doing?:_ Jem asked.

_:I am watching the royals behind us.: _Fyn explained. _:I am trying to read their lips but I am not having much success.:_

_:They are still upset that their princess was present when you uncovered those figures.:_ A strange male voice informed her.

Fyn blinked a few times then looked for the source of the voice. A large, white cat was sitting at her feet.

He looked up at her and winked.

The white cat blurred into a far larger Firecat. This was not Hansa. He was missing one ear and his markings were much darker, almost a garnet color. His blue eyes were the same brilliant blue as Tyree's.

_:Shh, I want to hear this.:_ The Firecat scolded.

Fyn looked to Tyree who had lowered her head to look the Firecat in the eye.

_:She's my Chosen. Don't even consider trying to claim her.:_ Tyree growled.

_:I am just here for the concert.:_ The Firecat said in amusement. _:She would not make a good priest.:_

_:Tyree , what is getting into you? :_ Fyn asked in disbelief. _:They would never try to take me from you.:_

_:A strange Firecat shows up at your feet and you wonder what has gotten into me?:_ Tyree said in disbelief. _:Firecats are sent to individuals to guide them in the service of Vkandis.:_

_:They are also sent to give advice to people at the heart great change. Or they are sent to guide events.:_ The Firecat pointed out. _:There are all sorts of reasons you might find a Firecat at your feet. For example this is the best seat to hear her sing.:_

Fyn spotted another cat, a grey, next to a red robed priest and a marmalade just behind a Sunguard. _:Tyree… I am starting to get a bad case a stage nerves.:_

_:Beloved, your song will make them all weep for the beauty you can show them with your voice.:_ Tyree assured her quickly. _:How bad can this be compared to the children?:_

Fyn smiled slightly. _:True, Gabin's imps were are far more demanding crowd.:_

_:They have no Bards, it was one of the Gifts they fed to the Fires. They probably have never heard someone with even a trace of the Gift sing.:_

_:Why would they burn the those with the Bardic Gift?:_ Fyn asked.

_:How often has someone said they are glad you are not their enemy?:_

_:Oh, right…: _

Finally it was Fyn's turn to sing. Solaris stepped aside and allowed Fyn to climb the steps to the altar, Fyn stopped before she reached the top one. She wanted to be seen but not intrude on a sacred area.

The massive temple fell silent.

Fyn started to sing and pushed every ounce of her Gift into the music. The rush of performing flooded her, letting her push a little more into the song. The interior of the temple was practically tuned and even to her ears her voice sounded magnificent.

When she finished the room let out a collective breath. People wiped tears from their eyes.

Suddenly the room erupted in applause.

Fyn glanced at Solaris.

"Vkandis be praised. Your voice is…" Solaris struggled for words. "Perhaps you could share a song from Valdemar?"

_:Oh, yes, Herald's Creed.:_ Tyree quickly agreed. _:No one dies in that one.:_

Fyn nodded. She could feel her cheeks grow warm with a blush and her heart raced with the excitement of performing.

_I pledge this day my sword, my heart to build and help preserve;  
Although I live my life apart from those that I must serve.  
The laws of truth I will obey in every thought and deed,  
Stand fast while others turn away, upon The Herald's Creed!_

When she started the second verse she heard the voices of the other Heralds in the temple join in. As the last words echoed away the applause swelled up again.

Fyn was nearly giddy with the applause.

_:No, you can't become a Bard.:_ Tyree said teasingly.

_:Very impressive, Herald.:_ The Firecat Fyn was speaking to earlier praised. _:I am honoured I was able to attend your performance.:_

Solaris opened her mouth to ask a question but Fyn shook her head. "No, not another song."

Fyn descended the stairs and resumed her spot next to Tyree.

_:Incredible, just incredible!:_ Tyree gushed.

"Wow." Nate sighed. "There is no way they are_ not_ going to be talking about you."

"Ever regret not becoming a Bard?" Jem asked.

"You know I don't." Fyn wove her fingers into Tyree's mane. "But that felt good."

"Do you play an instrument? A harp would have been perfect with the hymn." Nate whispered. "And did you translate the Valdemaran song on the fly?"

"I no longer play a harp." Fyn said. "And I know Herald's Creed in every song in the alliance. You should hear it in Tayledras sometime."

"You do play a lute." Jem corrected her.

"Only for revels and friends. I don't practice near enough." Fyn corrected. "I wonder how a lute would sound in here."

"Don't mind her." Jem whispered to Nate. "She may be a Herald but she still has Scarlet in her blood."

Fyn listened with a slight smile as two nobles argued vehemently a few feet away. The King had insisted that the Heralds join the gathered nobles at court following the service. It was just as grand and as boring as the court in Haven but the gossip was more interesting for the moment.

"You look amused." Nate whispered.

"She is." Jem handed Nate a fancy goblet filled with wine. "Look at your uncle. He is in an uncomfortable spot. On one hand, Herald Fyn has clearly been favoured by Vkandis. On the other hand she wants to take you to Valdemar. Before it was merely a family matter, now the entire city is involved."

"So?"

"So, some people are opposed to you leaving, but many more people are looking on her and the Heralds in a better light. There are several people are even pleased with this."

"Because she found some statues and sings like a nightingale?"

"Just wait until tomorrow." Jem smiled. "I wager she is just getting started."

"Of course I am." Fyn smiled. She was still riding the high of the performance. "But for now we act like the King's guests and let him show us off as performing dogs."

The king's Major domo approached them. "His majesty wishes you to perform."

_:He wants to show he has the same power as Solaris to demand this of you.:_ Tyree informed her.

_:I know. And I will let him for now.:_ Fyn smiled at the major domo. "I can, but I would make his musicians feel put out. I don't want to step on any toes."

The major domo looked over at the group of four men near the dais. Not once in all their years of service had those gifted men been asked to perform for the court in this manner. It could be enough of an insult to them that they leave the King's service. Unlike many other courts, the King did not have the force of law to make people serve him.

"Perhaps if they choose a song I can sing while they play at services tomorrow they would be willing to join me for a song tonight."

"I will suggest it to them." The major domo made his way around the room first to the king then to the musicians.

"You just want to perform." Jem teased her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fyn found Jem and Nate in the stable the next morning accompanied by a young boy.

The boy spotted her first. "The singing lady is here." He said suspiciously.

Jem turned to face her. "Sleep in?"

"No." Fyn gestured to the outer doors. "I was at the temple checking over their stable."

Jem grinned. "Found one?"

"One what?" Nate asked.

The boy clung to her hand, watching Fyn with a distrustful glare.

"You mentioned your son was worried about the future." Fyn leaned against the wall of the stable. "So I chose a horse for him so he can ride with us to Valdemar when the time comes."

"A horse?" The boy's face lit up and he raced out of the stable. Fyn could hear his joy when he spotted the small, calm mare Fyn had chosen for him.

"Thank you, Fyn." Nate said as she hurried after him.

Jem stopped next to her. "The king is upset you want to take the boy, too."

"Oh, I know. I spoke to him earlier." Fyn smiled slightly. "But I would never condone taking a child from such a loving mother."

Jem gestured for Fyn to precede him out of the stable. "I take it I'm to teach him to ride?"

"Yes. I'm going to stir the pot some more today. I was invited to observe at one of the Karsite Halls of Justice so you will have time to practice riding. I know it isn't ideal, but I want to leave in no more than a fortnight. Do not worry about any other lessons."

"Why so quickly?"

"Partly because of the weather, it will take us a month to ride to Haven with a horse in the party and I want to avoid the bad weather and fall storms. Partly because I have an uneasy feeling."

"Me too." Jem admitted.

Outside the boy, Derich, was ecstatic over the horse.

"What a fine lady." Nate praised the horse. She was black except for a star on her forehead and one sock.

"Her name is Dala and she answers to it, more or less." Fyn informed them. "I have to get going. I have liniment in my room if you need it."

"Don't you mean _when_ we need it?" Nate asked as Fyn headed off.

Tyree was waiting for her in the grand courtyard to the Palace.

"Ready?" Fyn asked as she swung into the saddle. "I think if we get lost enroute we can find some mischief."

_:I think I spotted a place we can find some mischief.:_ Tyree chortled. _:Good thing you brought your sword and knives. You're going to need it.: _

"Did you hear what she did?" A courtier asked with a snort of disgust.

"What do you expect of a Herald? You heard her song last night, they cannot pass by an injustice." A younger man answered with feigned boredom.

"Hardly an injustice. She interfered with a man's business." The older courtier flashed a glare in her direction. "It's unnatural."

Fyn rolled her eyes and walked away from the gossiping pair of nobles. She would have preferred to spend her evening away from the crowd at court. If they weren't gossiping about her they were begging her to sing. She pled a sore throat to escape another performance for the court.

"What did you do?" Nate hissed as soon as she was close enough to hear. Fyn didn't need empathy to know Nate was worried Fyn was rocking the boat too much.

"I am not sure which incident they are talking about." Fyn admitted. "I was a nuisance today. Before I reached the court house I 'accidentally' stumbled into a ring of thieves. They tried to rob me. That didn't go well."

"Are you alright?" Nate asked worriedly.

"Oh, I'm fine. I turned them over at the courthouse."

"You caught them all?"

"Fyn and Tyree are used to rough situations." Jem informed her. "She doesn't fight fair for one. Also, the thieves likely had no formal training."

"You make it sound like a walk in the park." Fyn protested.

"Will I learn how to fight off several men?" Nate asked doubtfully.

"Unlikely." Jem assured her. "Fyn started her weapons training very young. And you don't want her teacher."

"What teacher is that? The Herald Alberich?"

"And Exile's Gate." Fyn answered using the Valdemaran name for where she grew up.

"Who?" Nate asked in confusion.

"Where, actually, the roughest part of Haven." Fyn explained. "I learned to fight dirty as a child."

"Fyn was a street brat." Jem added.

"Oh, did you have to steal for a living?"

"Oh, don't ask that." Jem groaned.

"Why?"

"Fyn." Jem gave her a glare. "Don't even consider it."

"Consider what?" Fyn asked with a wicked grin.

Jem started feeling his pockets. "Give it back."

"Give what back?"

"My charm." Jem held out his hand.

"Check your purse."

Jem unbuttoned his purse and fished out a silver chain with a silver charm on it.

"Oh, you can pick pockets!" Nate said with a delighted grin.

"This isn't mine." Jem offered the chain to Nate, he knew this game.

"Oh, that's mine!" Nate said in disbelief. She felt around her neck. Finding her necklace missing she checked her purse and found a stone token. "This must be yours. Does she do that to everyone?"

"Only to those who discover her history." Jem grumbled and put the good luck charm in his pocket. "Do us all a favour and don't mention it to anyone."

Fyn smiled innocently.

"You must have used your magic to do that."

Jem shook his head.

Fyn rolled her eyes. "Relax Jemmy."

"Not a chance." Jem grumbled. "You love to show off your slippery fingers."

"The king already wants me to sing like a caged bird. I don't want to end up his jester."

"Don't teach my son that trick." Nate ordered.

"I won't." Fyn promised.

"What else did you do to make a nuisance of yourself?" Jem asked with dread.

"The Judge very kindly asked my opinion on many of the cases he heard today. Valdemaran law is very different from Karsite law so there were many points we could discuss, and did, in open court. Oh, that's the other thing, he permitted open court for most cases as a courtesy to me. It caused quite the stir. He said that he will probably continue the practice. Half the market was in there to listen to us."

"Did he appreciate your views?"

"Yes, he did. And in honour of my presence he followed my views for the most part. The major case was a lord was trying to separate from his wife because she was barren. The crowds loved it."

"What did you do?" It was Nate's turn to ask with dread.

"Truth spelled him and his rather beleaguered wife, at the judge's request, so that everyone could see the infamous 'torture cloud' of the Valdemarans and how it caused no pain. Turns out he hasn't been able to sire a child on any woman."

"So what did you advise?" Nate asked.

"The case was dismissed because he cannot prove her barrenness and her husband must prove his manhood or she can sue for separation and restoration of her dowry."

"Ah. That would annoy the nobility."

"That would." Jem agreed. "At least some of them. Others will see it as a landmark case to get their dowry back."

"It was already a standing law." Fyn corrected. "The judge was a very nice man. We must have discussed law for at least two marks before he convened court. He directed me to a very pleasant market so I took a detour on the way back to the palace and bought gifts. He invited me back tomorrow if I am not chased out of the country by a mob."

"Has my uncle heard about your activities today?" Nate asked.

Fyn glanced towards the King. He was on the other side of the room. He was talking to someone who gesticulating angrily and pointing towards her. "He is right now."

Nate tried to keep her expression pleasant and looked back towards her uncle. Not far behind him was her father looking nervous, with him was her elder brother in his military uniform with an amused smile.

"What?" Fyn asked without looking towards the throne.

"Well, my father's nervous, which means my uncle is displeased, and my brother is amused so the man telling the tale is coming across as a spoiled boy wanting he toys replaced." Nate said. "My uncle will not publicly condemn you but you did not make a friend today."

"Being his friend would tie us down. We want to be a political hot potato." Fyn said as she smiled at a servant and waved him and his tray of wine over. "You see he is trying to engage in a political tug of war with her Holiness. Right now he has the upper hand because he _chooses_ not to let you go and thus can keep us all. When keeping us here boosts her power more than his he will change his mind."

"I wager it won't take much more." Jem said with a placid smile that hid his amusement.

They each collected some wine from the tray.

Fyn surveyed the court with a critical eye, identifying the pockets of power. There were a few lords who rivaled the king for power, judging by their entourage. She they all derived their power from strong connections to the Temple and from money.

Even the throne tried to keep strong ties with the temple. The King had sent his younger nephew, Nate's younger brother, to the Temple and his brother had been a high ranking priest, before he was ousted by Solaris and her supporters. Now he lived on a small estate far in the north where his shame was out of sight, out of mind.

_:What do you think, heart sister?:_ Fyn asked and Felt Tyree look out her eyes.

_:I think the court will start angling for you to be chased off. The powerful do not like to be undermined. But I think there will be other entities that will want to keep you around, specifically the middle classes. They now account for most of the priesthood. I'd suggest keeping the social revelations to minimum until your next visit but I know you will continue to do as your heart leads.: _ Tyree teased.

Fyn smiled at the King. _:An open court is a nice start, but they have a problem with corruption that needs to be addressed. I have a few names we could expose. That might make good mischief for tomorrow.:_

_:Oh no, that would make you a target of angry, powerful people. People who may of inherited their stations a little earlier than they ought. How about we show off how well you ride and fight. That should be fun.:_

_:I bow to your greater wisdom this time. Would you like to perform in the market with a dancing dog?:_

Tyree chuckled. _:No, the temple would be a better choice. A warrior maiden should make the priests uneasy. The men in the Sun Guard might start fantasizing about taming the wild Herald warrior maid.:_


End file.
